


A Chibi Birthday Party

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Series: The Chibi Series [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Akihito's sixth birthday party and little Asami is still dead set on getting that first kiss!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chibi Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

> **My entry for the Akihito B-day entry 3 word list**   
>  **competition**   
>  **on Lj. Companion piece to 'A Chibi Halloween', though this can be read as a stand alone.**

"Ryuichi…" Asami Shiori sighed wearily at her son standing near the back of the Takaba's house, pouting with his arms folded across his chest, while the rest of the yard buzzed with the group of children gathered for Akihito's sixth birthday party.

She thought he would have outgrown his possessiveness over time, but it only seemed to be getting worse. Takaba Akihito spending more time with his friends at his own birthday party was the reason her son was so pissed; he did not like to be ignored. Now here she was, trying to get him to lighten up and enjoy himself like a normal eight year old so she could go help Takaba Riona serve ice cream and cake to the other eager youngsters donning their colorful party hats.

"But he's not looking at me, he's looking at them…" Asami said after pointing an accusing finger across the yard, noticing that Akihito, with his cute self, was now talking to that boy that always seemed to be around…Takato.

Ryuichi fumed.

Shiori sighed in frustration before straightening her floral skirt in an exasperated gesture. His father was almost the same thing. It's bad enough having to deal with here husband, who is a grown adult that she can reason with, but her son…Asami Ryuichi was just plain stubborn!

"Ryuichi, if you do not wipe that ill tempered frown off your face, and get out there and play then I swear I will take you home and lock you up so you'll never see Takaba Akihito ever again," the woman bit out.

Asami's golden eyes moved slowly…deadly as they turned to gaze at his mother with a look that screamed 'you wouldn't dare'.

"Watch me," the woman hissed before walking off.

Asami glared at his mother's back as she went and pick up a tray with goodies over where the tables were. She started handing items out to the children, who started flocking her when they realized she was issuing out candy. The problem was, he knew she was serious, and if he wanted to remain here where he could keep an eye on his beloved Akihito, then he'd have to pretend he was enjoying himself. Willing his jealousy to a minimum, he started walking over to where Akihito and that other kid were. By the time he was half way across the yard, he was bumped into and almost knocked to the ground by somebody else. Peeved, his golden eyes turned to regard a laughing Feilong, who donned a party hat atop his small head while dressed in blue jeans pants and a blue shirt with calligraphy on the front.

"Ryu-chan, will you play with me?" Feilong asked in a hopeful voice.

Asami held back a growl as he realized the slice of cake that was in Feilong's hand was now smeared on the side of his red shirt.

Feilong covered his mouth with one hand. "I can clean that up for you, do you want me to?"

That actually gave Asami a bright idea.

"No, I'll get somebody else to do it for me," Asami answered before walking off.

Feilong nodded before running over to his mother, who was helping out at the table with Akihito and Asami's mother. He held up the crushed piece of cake in his hand for her to see.

"Mom, I need more cake…"

*****VF*****

"Aki-kun…" Ryuichi started after walking up to the two. He didn't even spare Takato a look before he grabbed Akihito's arm and started pulling him away.

"Ryu…?" Akihito asked in a bewildered voice.

Takato frowned and walked after the two. "Hey! Where are you taking my friend?"

Ryuichi stop and glared. "I'm taking _my_ Akihito somewhere private, I have a special birthday gift to give him."

Akihito's hazel eyes lit up at the mention of the word present. "Really, Ryu-kun? You got me another present?"

Asami smirked. "Of course my cute Akihito, it's better than a box of crayons."

"Or the Gundam 00 card set I got from Takato?" the blonde asked excitedly as they walked inside the house.

Asami didn't answer that question.

Takato scratched the back of his head as the two disappeared behind the front door. He wanted to follow, but figured that maybe Asami's present was top secret, like the CIA or the FBI. Besides, he needed another drink, he was still thirsty.

*****VF*****

The two travelled up to Akihito's room, and when they were seated on the floor, across from each other with their legs bent, Akihito's face lit up into a smile.

"So Ryu-kun, my present?"

Ryuichi loved when his Akihito was over excited, it got him over excited; he'd never seen anybody so cute. "I want you to marry me and have my babies."

The younger Takaba sighed. "You always ask me to marry you and have your babies, Ryu-kun…My mom says only grown women can have babies and get married."

"That's a lie! We can get married and have babies if you take your pants down and let me kiss you. It works!"

"How do you know?" Akihito asked skeptically. His hazel eyes were quizzical and curious.

"My dad took off mom's skirt, then he laid between her legs and I was born, and they were married after they kissed," Asami answered proudly.

Akihito put a finger by his lip in thought. "So if I kiss you we're married?"

Asami nodded his head eagerly. "Akihito, will you marry me?"

A huge smile broke out on the blonde's face and he smiled. "Of course I'll marry you Ryu-kun!"

Asami puckered his lips, leaned forward and closed his eyes in eager anticipation; his beloved was about to kiss him, sealing his fate that would make him bound forever to himself. When after a few seconds there was still no kiss, he cracked one eye open to realize there was no Akihito before him.

"Aki-kun…?" Asami asked in bewilderment after standing and looking around to see no one.

"I've got it!" Akihito shouted after returning to the room with a smile on his face and a tube like thing in his hand.

"What is that?"

Akihito walked over to his dresser with Asami following curiously behind.

"It's cherry flavored lip gloss! Mom says when she wears this her kisses taste like cherry, so I want a cherry flavored kiss."

Asami chuckled, only his Akihito could be so cute as to want a cherry flavored kiss. But whatever his Aki-kun wants he'll get, so he'll wait on him to put on his lip gloss. He wasn't fond of cherries, or anything sweet for that matter, but he bet on his Akihito even ice cream would taste good. Slowly melting as it ran down that smooth stomach to his waiting tongue… Akihito would be the cone and he'll gladly eat him up!

"Ryu, are you daydreaming again?" Akihito asked while pulling his small chair up to the dresser. He was too short to be able to see himself clearly in the mirror and he wanted more height.

"What…?" Asami asked suddenly when Akihito's voice broke him out of the mental image of chocolate flavored ice cream being licked from his Aki-kun's stomach. "No, I wasn't daydreaming about licking ice cream off you…"

Akihito smiled as Asami's face took on a bright red color; it reminded him of one of the balloons outside. "Mom bought rainbow ice cream, you can lick that from my hand like a 'good boy' if you like."

If it was anybody else Asami would have punched them in the face for comparing him to their pet dog, but he was so head over heels for his Akihito he'd lick anything from anywhere he liked if it made him happy. He watched as Akihito stood on the chair, bracing one hand on the dresser while the other applied the lip gloss.

"Done!" Akihito announced and he threw down the lip gloss and climbed down the chair.

Ryuichi liked how Akihito's lips suddenly glistened while looking even sexier.

"Are you ready to get married?" Ryuichi asked eagerly.

Akihito nodded his head enthusiastically.

Ryuichi held Akihito by the shoulders and slowly pulled him close. He could feel his heart thudding in his chest at the prospect of finally binding his Aki-kun to himself forever. Bringing his head close, he opened his mouth slightly, ready for the kiss of a life time when…

"Asami Ryuichi, leave Takaba Akihito alone!"

"Mom! How dare you?" Ryuichi shouted when his mother grabbed his shirt and pulled him away from his beloved while ranting about his stubbornness and his inability to leave the sweet, younger Akihito alone. He watched as Akihito ran to his own mother, who was right behind his.

"Mom, I want to marry Ryuichi and have his babies!"

Takaba Riona laughed before scooping her six year old into her arms and walking away with him.

Hearing what the young blonde had said, Shiori held her son by the ear and pulled him away.

"You, young man, are grounded for the next two weeks! I knew something was up when the two of you went missing…"

Asami looked passively ahead while his mother dragged him off, all that meant is that after two weeks Akihito will definitely be married to him, and by the next day they'll have dozens of babies…he was sure of it!

The end.

**Review and let me know what you think, thanks :)**


End file.
